


120 Days of Campbell

by UltimateProstituteRyoma



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 120 Days of Sodom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Urination, Vomiting, warnings apply to entire fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProstituteRyoma/pseuds/UltimateProstituteRyoma
Summary: May 1st was a lot of things.It was the first day of summer, labor day, and occasionally, mother's day.Most importantly of all, May 1st was the start of another 120 Days of Campbell.Takes place in a timeline where Parent's Day never happened.





	120 Days of Campbell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [120 Days of Sodom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469592) by Marquis de Sade. 



It was May 1st. A time for getting out and about in the world. A time to celebrate summer, to celebrate the changing seasons and, for students, the nearing summer break. Even Cameron Campbell, notorious swindler, was doing his part to cheer on the festivities.

Campbell could hardly hold in his excitement as he sat in the mess hall, a large oak table set out in front of him, with magnificent pine chairs lining every side. By his side sat the Quartermaster and his Quartersister, who stared lovingly into each other’s eyes as they lounged in the ornate chairs. The table was decorated with fifteen fine silver plates and three rich, gold goblets of wine, as well as twelve empty ones for the trio’s guests. 

Campbell sighed as he tapped the table, beginning to tire from the long wait. “Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed, glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’s been nearly an hour! How long can one hike take?”

As if on response to those words, the doors to the mess hall slammed open, and ten children entered, quickly followed behind them by two exhausted adults. They walked with an air of childlike curiosity, clearly eager to see what had gotten Cameron Campbell in such a fuss as to demand they all come see him in the mess hall at exactly 12:00 PM that day. 

All except the boy at the front, who stared into Campbell’s eyes with a ferocious glint of hatred in his eyes. He burrowed himself into his blue hoodie, doing his best to hide his face as he walked cautiously over to the trio, staring down at the many plates and goblets that lined the large oak table. He eyed the cutlery with an air of suspicion, his eyes narrowed. 

“So, what the fuck is all this for?” The boy finally spoke, tilting his head as he glanced up at Campbell.

“Max! I told you to mind your language!” The red haired male exclaimed, quickly running up behind Max and scooping him up. 

“Come the fuck on, David. Isn’t it a little suspicious that Cameron just suddenly pulled all this shit out of his ass? He’s gotta have a fortune hiding somewhere in this camp.”

David sighed. “Now Max, you gotta look on the bright side! All this cutlery must mean that Campbell has something extra special planned!” The redhead finished his statement by doing a quick twirl, drawing an exasperated sigh from Max, who was currently fiddling with one of the many polished silver spoons that lined the table. 

“Ahem!” 

“Yes, Mr Campbell?” David said with a cheesy grin. 

“Davey, if you would be so kind as to sit down, I could explain to you all the exact reasons you are all gathered here today.” 

David nodded, sitting down on one of the large wooden chairs without a second thought, though he couldn’t help but notice the apparent emptiness of the plates as he did so. Shaking off the thought, David turned his attention back to Campbell, smile still beaming on his face. Campbell smirked, before taking a swig from his goblet and beginning to speak.

“Well Davey, I’m not sure if you knew but today marks exactly 120 days until my birthday!”

David practically squealed as he sat in his chair. “Your birthday? Does that mean this is a super special surprise early birthday party?”

“It is not a surprise if everyone knows about it, David!”

Ignoring Max’s remark, Campbell continued.

“Kinda. You see, since 2008, every year Camp Campbell celebrates this day with a 120 day long celebration simply called the 120 Days of Campbell, during which I, your loving host, will take you all on a tour through my history, and the history of Camp Campbell!”

David was practically on the floor with excitement, near rocking in his chair as Campbell spoke. “This all sounds amazing, Mr Campbell! You must have something super fun planned if you have all of this set up!”

Campbell simply nodded, his eyes fixed on Max, who was glaring with at Campbell with the kind of hatred usually reserved for World War Two veterans. 

“The celebrations will begin momentarily, but first of all, there is a few things you all need to do to prepare! We can’t just rush into this, after all! We need to savour it!”

David nodded frantically, smile still stretched across his face as Campbell spoke, his eyes trained completely on his idol, yet failing to notice the fact that his idol was currently glaring at a ten year old boy. 

“Yippee! So what do we do first, Campbell?” David was practically bouncing with excitement. “Bake a cake? Wrap some presents? Blow up some balloons? Dismantle the capitalist regime? Bake some cookies?”

“Firstly, everyone must strip completely naked.”

“Okay, Mr-wait… what?”

David stared at Campbell, confusion and disgust evident in his expression. Campbell simply shrugged, before gesturing to the children and to the adult woman who stood, jaw practically on the floor.

“That includes all of you.” 

Max’s eyes grew wide, and without a word, he ran for the door. Slamming his fists hard against the door, it took him a few moments to realize that it had been latched shut. The boy only had a second to ponder this before he was suddenly hoisted up by his hoodie, the Quartermaster mumbling something incoherent as he literally dragged Max back over to the table. 

“You bastards! You sick fucking bastards!” Max cried and shouted, struggling in vain within the Quartermaster’s iron grip. He beat his fists against the older man, crying out with fury as he writhed in the Quartermaster’s grip, legs kicking wildly and hands clutching at the man’s hair. The Quartermaster, seemingly ignoring all this, merely walked back over to the table and, holding up Max, shook his head grimly. 

“We got another runner.”

Campbell sighed. “There’s one every year, isn’t there? Anyway, if you’d all be so kind as to ignore that little brat, we can get started! Now, everyone strip, before the Quartermaster has to make a rash decision.”

“Mr Campbell, what are you talking about?” David’s voice was a tremor, quivering as he spoke, his typically optimistic brain struggling in vain to process what was going on. 

“Well Davey, let’s just put it this way. If anyone here doesn’t strip, little Maxey over there gets his throat cut.” 

The whole room went quiet. 

“Mr Campbell-”

“Davey.”

David froze. His body was beginning to tremble, and in a voice bordering on hysteria, he replied. “Yes, Mr Campbell?”

“Strip. Now.”

Without a word, David stood up and began to remove his shirt and pants, his whole body trembling as he did so.

Campbell smirked. “The underwear too, Davey!”

David swallowed hard, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he slowly tugged his underwear off, letting them fall to the floor as he stood, completely naked. He had never felt more humiliated in his life. Here he was, naked, in a room full of children, forced to strip by the only real father figure he had ever had. His legs shook as he wrapped his arms around himself, tears already running down his face as he sniffled loudly.

“I’m so sorry you all have to see this, I-I never…” David’s words stuttered out to a complete stop, his whole body trembling as he lost the will to speak, merely sobbing softly. Campbell smiled at David, before turning his attention back to the children, who all stood as silent as Christmas Eve. 

“Strip. You too, Gwen.”

Reluctantly, the children began to strip, never taking their eyes off David, who was currently crying softly as he stood in the nude, his face bearing an expression of sheer, unimaginable shame. Gwen, who up to this point had been shocked into silence, hesitantly began to strip as well, though it was more for Max’s safety than anything else.

Speaking of Max, with him unable to strip in his current condition, the Quartermaster improvised by using his hook to tear off the boy’s pants, drawing a shriek from Max who rushed to cover his genitals, shaking like a leaf as he was held up his hoodie. “You fuckers! You’ve blackmailed the whole camp! You could get fucking arrested for this!”

Campbell simply laughed, eyes still trained on Max. “You see Max, I would never get arrested. Because I have something you don’t have.” 

Max was silent for a moment. “What the fuck is it then?”

Campbell smiled.

“Power.”

By the time Max and Campbell’s little exchange had finished, both Gwen and the children were stripped bare. The Quartermaster then instructed them to all stand by the table and place their left arm down on it, which the children did reluctantly.

The Quartersister, who had up to this point been merely an observer, suddenly produced a large sack and, walking over to David, pulled out a large metal cuff, which she swiftly slammed down on David’s arm, the redhead shrieking in surprise as his left arm was latched down to the table. The Quartersister then walked around the table, repeating this process on all of the others, finally ending with Max, who the Quartermaster reluctantly placed down at the table before hastily latching his arm in place. Instantly, Max thrashed and pulled at the clamp, desperate to free himself.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you? You’re all fucking freaks!” Max shouted as the Quartermaster removed his hoodie, leaving the boy completely nude. The Quartermaster merely stared, his gaze expressionless and betraying neither hate nor love. 

Campbell commanded their guests to stand to attention, which they all reluctantly did, though it took a few threats of mutilation directed towards Neil and Nikki for Max to comply. Now that they were standing straight and tall, their buttocks and genitals were exposed to the Quartermaster and Quartersister, who stared lecherously at the rear ends presented before them. Moving forward, they pulled away the chairs so that their guests had no choice but to stand, before kneeling down and beginning to prod at Max’s ass. The boy froze, stuttering out a curse, before falling silent as his buttocks were handled, spread, and sniffed. 

“Gotta make sure you’re healthy.” The Quartermaster stated, as he took a deep whiff of Max’s sphincter. As the Quartermaster and his Quartersister inspected Max’s ass, Campbell began to explain the 120 Days of Campbell, and the situation that their dear guests had gotten themselves into. 

“You may be wondering what you are about to be subjected to. To put things simply, I, and by extension the Quartermaster and his lovely Quartersister, are libertines! That means we are people known for our profound cruelty and disregard of all morals and ethics.”

The Quartermaster and his Quartersister, finished with inspecting Max, moved on to Neil, who winced and whimpered as his rear was roughly handled. 

“Please don’t touch me there… It feels dirty...” The two ignored Neil’s whimpered pleas for mercy as they continued to inspect him, the Quartersister swiping her tongue across his hole, making the boy cry out in shock and disgust. She paused, licking her lips.

“Sweaty… Just how I like it!”

Campbell, with a chuckle, continued his speech, disregarding the winces and cries of their guests as the Quartermaster and Quartersister moved from rear to rear, spreading, sniffing, and licking their buttocks and sphincters. 

“Today will merely be a taste test of the cruelties you will be subjected to. I trust you have not deluded yourself into believing that the same kindness given to you all in the outside world would be even considered within here. You will be a thousand times more subjugated in here then you would be outside as a slave. Expect nothing but humiliation, with obedience being the one virtue allowed within these walls.”

At some point during Campbell’s speech, the Quartermaster and his Quartersister had finished up with inspecting the bottoms of their guests and moved on to their genitalia. Knocking their legs further apart, the siblings drooled at the sight of the untouched pussies and cocks before them, the Quartersister reaching out a hand and, with a startled cry from the boy in question, beginning to fondle Preston’s prick, while at the same time the Quartermaster made his way over to David and Nikki. 

Resting his nose beneath David’s relatively below average ballsack, the Quartermaster sniffed, feeling himself growing hard in his pants as he thought about claiming the ass of the counsellor who had been a pain in his behind since the day he showed up. At the same time, he reached his hand over to Nikki and began fondling her clitoris, running a finger over her tight, unclaimed hole, the sensation of being groped making Nikki tremble. 

“Please… Please stop… I-I’ll give you money, my car, whatever, just… please stop!” David’s pleas went unheard, the Quartermaster chuckling to himself as he roughly fondled the counsellor’s flacid cock. 

“It is useless to conceal it from you.” Campbell continued. “Your services will be arduous, you will be expected to serve us on time and at all times, no matter the circumstances. Failure to comply with any command given to you by us will result in harsh and corporal punishment. Any attempting to escape will be caught and executed, with their bodies being left out in the forest to rot with the many others from years passed.”

At this point, the Quartermaster and his Quartersister had finished inspecting their guests, and had now returned to Campbell’s side, their eyes fixated on the wincing and squirming children, some of which had just now begun to cry. The Quartermaster grunted as he felt his growing erection straining his pants, absentmindedly beginning to rub at it through the fabric. 

“No counsellor nor camper will be allowed to practice cleanliness, but will instead be forced to reek in their own filth. It is also strictly forbidden for anyone to use the toilet without permission, which will often be denied. Anyone caught relieving themselves outside of the designated area and without permission will be punished with the loss of one of their legs, with this procedure being done the old fashioned way, that being with the use of a saw and the complete and utter absence of anaesthesia.”

At that, Space Kid froze, as he had up to that point felt an intense need to relieve himself. Crossing his legs, he solemnly promised to himself that he would not let himself lose control over his bladder, lest his limbs pay the price.

“Now that you’ve been instructed on how to behave during the 120 Days of Campbell, the feast may begin!” Campbell grinned, gesturing to his guests. 

“But you never even told us what happens during the 120 Days of-” Nikki began, but was interrupted by a death glare from Campbell, which reluctantly caused her to quiet down.

Walking back around to their guests, the Quartermaster and his Quartersister pushed the chairs forward so that the campers and counsellors could sit down, before the Quartersister abruptly stood up on the table, walking across the many pieces of cutlery until she stood in front of Max. 

“I believe this little varmit was particularly desirous to get his food, so he gets his first!”

“What? No I wasn’t!” Max’s cry was ignored though as, pulling down her pants, the Quartersister turned towards Max and released a thick, bassy blast of gas from her rear, the smell soon permeating throughout the room, causing all the guests to retch and gag on the foul stench. Campbell and the Quartermaster on the other hand, inhaled the stench, savouring the rancid odour.

A dark brown turd began to crown from the Quartersister’s anus, before slipping out and landing with a plop on Max’s plate. Every single guest in the room stared at the moist, lumpy shit with disgust, only to be distracted by the sound of sloshing liquid. Looking up, they were greeted with the sight of the Quartermaster and Campbell pissing into a large punch bowl. 

“Don’t worry, kids! We’ll quench your thirst!” As they finished urinating, the Quartermaster took the large bowl and began making his way around the table, filling every goblet with the hot, yellow liquid. Max stared, eyes wide, at the piss filled goblet and the large brown turd that lay on his plate. It suddenly dawned on him exactly what they were going to face, and he began to shake like a child. 

The Quartersister moved in front of each guest, shitting out their meal, her face growing red as she strained to produce the wet feces. Each turd was preceded by another disgusting blast of flatulence, and by the time she had made her way around the entire table, the stench had permeated every inch of the mess hall, leaving their guests retching and gasping for air. As the Quartersister hopped off the table, she frowned. None of their guests were daring to try sample their meals. 

“Eat up.” She commanded. No one moved.

“If you don’t eat my shit, I swear to Christ I’ll gut you all like fish!” 

With extreme reluctance, the guests picked up their spoons with their free hands and began to timidly nibble at the warm fecal matter. Neil sampled the feces with a trembling hand, scooping up a small spoonful and popping it into his mouth, beginning to chew. The shit was chunky and soft, with the consistency of porridge, and managed to taste about ten times worse than it smelled. Neil retched and sobbed as he forced himself to consume the waste, gagging as he forced himself to swallow the shit, before staring in fear at the rest of his meal. 

One bite of the shit was enough to make Preston throw up a bit into his mouth, but he forced himself to swallow the vile concoction of warm, wet fecal matter and his own vomit, lest things only get worse for him should he allow it to exit his stomach.

David and Gwen were no longer counsellors, but equal to the campers in the eyes of the libertines, the duo sobbing and retching as they forced themselves to eat their feast of shit. Their lips were stained brown from the feces, and traces of the scat coated their teeth as they convulsed from the strain of keeping their meal down, their bodies desperately trying to rid themselves of the vile substance. 

Grabbing her goblet, Nerris took a hesitant sip of the golden fluid within, only to immediately spit it back out into the cup and retch loudly, almost vomiting as she clapped her hand over her mouth. She shuddered in revulsion as she stared fearfully at her plate. 

Minutes passed, the libertines watching with amusement as their guests struggled to finish their fecal feast. Finally, after what must have been ten whole minutes, the last camper placed down their spoon. Every single guest was green in the face, with several having broken out into a cold sweat. 

When everybody had finished their food, Campbell commanded the guests to stand. They did so reluctantly, their legs trembling and bodies convulsing as they struggled to keep the shit down, a small symphony of guttural groans and whimpers rising from the group as they staggered where they stood, looking as if they were fit to hurl. 

“I don’t feel too… too...” Before Max could even finish his sentence, it happened. He collapsed to his knees and let loose with a flood of vomit onto the hard wooden floor, the half digested shit mixing with the putrid green bile as it pooled on the ground. Max continued to retch and puke for another few moments, before finally forcing himself to his feet, staring fearfully at Campbell.

Campbell stared for a few moments, before laughing. “Don’t worry Max, you won’t have to clean up that mess!”

Max sighed in relief, but was stopped as Campbell raised his hand as if to silence the boy.

Gesturing to David, Campbell smirked. “He will.” 

“What?! No no no, Mr Campbell you can’t be serious!” David yelled out, his body trembling as the thought of being forced to consume another vile substance made tears well up in the counsellor’s eyes. Campbell merely nodded, pointing down at the vomit on the floor.

“Listen here, Davey. Either you eat that vomit or I shove little Maxey’s face right into it.” Campbell’s words were harsh, tinted with venom as he spoke, a sadistic glint in his eyes as he stared David down, the counsellor beginning to sob as he resigned himself to his fate.

Falling to his knees, David leaned down to the vomit, retching as the smell hit his nose. With extreme reluctance, he poked his tongue out and dipped it into the puke. It had an almost creamy consistency, and somehow managed to taste even worse than the shit alone, which David had assumed was an impossibility. He retched and gagged as he forced himself to consume the vomit, the only thing keeping him from stopping being the fact that he knew Max would be forced to endure this if he didn’t. Sobbing loudly, he forced the bile and half digested fecal matter down his throat as fast as he could, though it didn’t stop the flavour from molesting his tongue far more efficiently than the prior anal and genital inspection. 

Finally, David finished, curling up into a wildly convulsing ball on the floor as he forced himself to keep his meal down, his whole body coated in a cold sweat as he shivered on the ground, retching loudly as his stomach gurgled noisily in protest at being given such a useless and potentially harmful meal. Campbell was simultaneously impressed and disappointed by David’s ability to swallow all the vomit without puking, as he had been looking forward to forcing Max to consume David’s puke. Nevertheless, he stood up and commanded the campers and counsellors rise to attention. Reluctantly, David stood up and faced Campbell along with the other guests, his mouth practically glued shut, lest it serve as a tempting exit for his recent meal. 

“Everyone to bed. Now.” Campbell ordered, watching with a smile as the Quartermaster and Quartersister led the campers and counsellors out of the mess hall and down into their new sleeping quarters, that being the basement just beneath the mess hall. 

“So it finally begins!” Campbell said joyfully. “Another 120 Days of Campbell!”


End file.
